


Карты решают всё

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 2 (Video Game), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: История из трех коротких частей, отстоящих друг от друга по времени на 150-200 лет, которая повествует о том, что негеройствующий Герой - горе для Наставника, а Герой-игрок - горе для Альбиона.





	Карты решают всё

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klodwig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klodwig/gifts).



> В первой части в угоду совпадению смещен таймлайн. Во второй отсылки идут к книге "Fable: Reaver" и игре Fable II. В третьей в качестве источника вдохновения используется официальная карта из вышедшей 22.02.2018 игры "Fable Fortune": https://pp.userapi.com/c639526/v639526575/4e30a/7H9h_IoUXCc.jpg  
> О правилах упоминающейся карточной игры "Богач" можно почитать здесь: http://www.durbetsel.ru/2_bogach.htm

За свою долгую жизнь Наставник повидал в Гильдии немало Героев, сперва только добрых, а после переворота, устроенного им самим и Мэйзом во имя справедливости и баланса сил, и злых тоже. Но ни один из былых учеников не давал ему столько поводов спиться, как этот...

— И я ему говорю: «Выйди на площадь, прими задание, принеси обеты! Человеком станешь, прославишься», — а он только лицо свое татуированное корчит и по порталам скачет, — жаловался наставник гильдейскому трактирщику после третьего кувшина сидра. К счастью для всех, дело происходило после отбоя, когда начинающие Герои уже сладко спали, отдыхая от тяжких дней учебы, так что не могли застать уважаемое начальство в таком компрометирующем состоянии.

Трактирщик сочувственно кивал и, повинуясь какому-то дремучему общетрактирщическому алгоритму, в сотый раз протирал и без того чистую кружку белым полотенцем.

— Парню уже почти тридцать! Славы не заработал, на Арене не дрался, жены или мужа не завел, зовут до сих пор, прости, Аво, Курощупом!

— Прозвище пакостное, — согласился трактирщик. — Я и не думал, что приживется. Но вы ж помните, он всегда на Ловкость полагался. Ну, интересно ему не оборотней по лесам стрелять, а в карты резаться, так что ж теперь? Зато на домик уже скопил, на мастерскую. Глядишь, детей заведет, дело кому-нибудь из них передаст... Что плохого в том, чтобы жить спокойной и размеренной жизнью на честно выигранные денежки?

— Он Герой! — страдал Наставник. — Герои не должны жить спокойно и размеренно! К тому же, не так уж он и честно играет. Ловкий-то ловкий, а одно заклинание освоил — «Остановку времени». Он одну секунду себе до пяти растянет, обыграет парня в трактире Глушвилля подчистую, а тот сюда сразу, жалиться, благо, до Гильдии бежать недалеко. А заодно и про неудачливых коллег рассказывает: то в Нотхоул Глэйд Курощуп банк сорвет, так карты рассортировав, что никто и заметить не в силах, то в лагере торговцев всех их сперва на блэкджек подобьет, а в итоге без товаров и денег оставит...

— Ну, такой уж он получился. Не добрый и не злой, а... ушлый, — трактирщик подлил Наставнику еще. Хорошо сидр пошел, надо бы на Яблочный двор дополнительный заказ отправить... Вот, кстати, хоббы там разбушевались — яблоки жрут, ящики с сидром портят, напиваются и буянят. Героя бы туда... Но не этого, ушлого. Поприличнее бы кого. Вроде Уиспер.

— Одно слово, что ушлый, — пробурчал тот, остывая. — Хоть бы имя другое купил, а то стыд-позор...

Парень, известный до некоторого времени как Курощуп, сделал себе подарок на тридцатилетие: отжалел денег и действительно купил новое имя.

С того момента и еще долгие годы его звали Ловкачом.

**

Когда посланники вместо подписанного соглашения принесли головы предыдущих посланников в третий раз, капитан Ужас понял, что дела идут как-то странно.

До сих пор прибрежные города охотно соглашались на сделку: они капитану — часть прибыли и уважение, а он, так и быть, не нападает на них и удерживает других охотников за добычей на расстоянии. Только в Черной Гавани привычный сценарий неожиданно дал сбой.

— Плевать мне на соглашение, — рыкнул капитан, не зря носивший свое имя. Ближайшие пираты дернулись и на всякий случай изобразили, насколько умели, стойку «смирно». — Вернитесь в город и на каждом углу объявите о награде за голову этого их мэра-самозванца. Скажем, обещайте столько же, сколько сейчас дают за мою. Ловкач он или нет, долго в таких условиях не протянет. Люди любят богатство нахаляву, уж я-то знаю...

Богатство нахаляву люди действительно любили. Особенно один, пришедший в порт рано утром.

— Я бы хотел получить награду за собственную голову, — любезным тоном сообщил Ривер всклокоченному вахтенному матросу, когда тот показался над бортом. — В городе говорят, что здесь на нее нехарактерный спрос.

Пока новость добиралась до капитана Ужаса, Ривер (с некоторых пор это имя нравилось ему больше некогда Геройского титула-клички) терпеливо ждал на пирсе. Никакого профессионализма у людей. Нет бы сначала связать его по рукам и ногам, а уж потом разбираться...

Наконец соизволивший проснуться и поприветствовать нежданного гостя на борту капитан мерил Ривера настороженным взглядом. То, что мэр-выскочка пришел сам, было из разряда чудес, а Ужас в них и в детстве-то не верил.

— Моя голова, одна штука. Тело выступает незаказанным, но приятным довеском. Где мои два мешка золота? — нетерпеливо напомнил Ривер.

— Ты же понимаешь, что я тебя сейчас убью, и никакое золото тебе больше не понадобится? — почти прорычал Ужас.

— Может быть. Или, может быть, мы сыграем на него во что-нибудь интересное, — Ривер пожал плечами и манерным жестом откинул со лба длинную челку.

— Например? — капитан так удивился предложению и непробиваемому спокойствию пришельца, что даже рычать забыл.

— В богача, — предложил Ривер, оглядевшись в поисках стола. — Если я проиграю, деньги остаются при вас, дань с Черной Гавани тоже. Если выиграю, деньги мои и город мой, а вы убираетесь просто так. Бесплатно.

Капитан Ужас очень любил халяву, и только потому позволил втянуть себя в игру на его же деньги. Остальное было делом уже практически решенным: старые навыки и уловки Ривера не успели заржаветь, потому что Ловкость не бросает своих Героев, даже если они делаются мэрами пиратских городишек.

— А теперь я все-таки хотел бы видеть свои деньги. И вашу эскадру, уходящую куда-нибудь в сторону далекого горизонта, — этот Ловкач определено был доволен собой и своим выигрышем.

Карточные долги платить было неприятно, но необходимо: даже пираты оставались при подобии чести. Некоторые.

Ривер к таковым не относился. С неожиданной легкостью подняв два увесистых мешка, он каким-то незаметным движением добыл из бедренной кобуры пистолет и, почти не целясь, выстрелил в масляный светильник чуть выше головы капитана Ужаса.

— А сколько их было... — пробормотал Ривер, удаляясь под кошмарные вопли и потрескивание весело занимавшегося пожара. — И каждый, буквально каждый садится со мной играть. Хоть бы один поинтересовался, что в этом городе я выиграл первым делом.

Он торопился в особняк. Уютное кресло мэра, первый его трофей в Черной Гавани, скучало по начальственной заднице.

**

— Мастер Ривер, — у Барри была милая привычка пытаться так незаметно входить в комнату, что этот процесс всегда сопровождался грохотом, падением чего-нибудь хрупкого (чаще всего самого Барри) и недовольством хозяина.

Хозяин, известный также как Ловкач, оторвался от финансового отчета и глянул на камердинера-несчастье испепеляюще.

— Что опять?

— К вам новый запрос на использование образа.

— И кто же на этот раз у нас такой злополучный? — в последний раз, когда кто-то пытался использовать образ Ривера без его ведома и согласия, этот кто-то очень долго страдал. Трудно не страдать с простреленными коленями.

— Ваш собственный отдел по связям с общественностью, — Барри заглянул в шапку послания и кивнул, подтверждая, что в кои веки не переврал информацию. — Им показалось, что включение вашей персональной карты в популярную игру добавит популярности лично вам...

— Эскиз, — уронил Ривер так веско, что лепет Барри пресекся.

— Они... они прислали только предполагаемые свойства карты. Их художник пока не уверен, что может начинать работу, вы ведь не согласовали...

— Умный парень, — Ривер улыбнулся, забрал из рук Барри скрепленные листы прошения и пробежался взглядом по строкам. — О. Пять силы, пять здоровья, приличная редкость... Могли бы и побольше здоровья отсыпать: в конце концов, кто тут вечно молод и бессмертен?.. Ладно. Способность: «Войти красиво». «Возьмите из колоды карту, это ничего не стоит». Мне нравится. Барри, свяжись с ними, пусть дадут отмашку художнику. И да, вот еще что... — Ривер помолчал, прикидывая что-то про себя. — Когда будут представлять новый вариант игры, пусть организуют большой турнир в... да хоть в «Отдыхе заклепщика». Дыра дырой, но место проходное и популярное. Я зайду сыграть. Вспомню годы беспечной юности.

Ривер заулыбался. Барри попятился. Всякий раз, когда Ривер начинал улыбаться именно так, лучше было искать логово понадежнее и пережидать время потрясений там.

— Налог у них на сверхприбыли, — проворчал Ривер, когда Барри бочком-бочком, да и удалился. — Как будто я эти деньги печатаю. Ну, хоть как-то траты компенсирую. И новый цилиндр выгуляю.

Ривер-Ловкач всегда знал, как войти красиво.


End file.
